


The Little Things (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [17]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, Foot Fetish, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new lovers Chac and Cicero take some private time to figure each other out, and have a few laughs along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things (M!DB/Cicero)

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on Tumblr asking for more foot fetish stuff, so here it is!

He was always treated like a prince every time the Listener took him to one of his many lavish homes, and the jester was more than happy to take advantage of his luxuries. After a half day's ride from one city to another, the couple of assassins decided to get cozy in his Riften home for the night. Chac waited and idly sketched figures in his journal, curled up on his lounge chair while Cicero washed in his old bathwater, still piping hot. He's been in there for a while, and Chac only smiled helplessly to hear that Cicero was having a conversation with himself downstairs. He could hear his joyful cackling, and the elf had no choice but to call his name

 

“I hope you're behaving yourself down there!” He cries out, Cicero going silent a moment later; the door to the bath creaked open and the Imperial singsonged from the basement “Cicero will be out in a moment!~” Chac tsk'ed and continued his sketch, adding great horns to the figure's head. While he waited, the oven warmed two perfectly baked sweetrolls, and even the heat of the bath couldn't keep Cicero away from the delicious smell in the air.

 

“They're ready, don't keep me waiting!” Chac was warming his body beside the fire that crackled before him, the comfort of home and companionship of his little muse putting him in a wonderful mood. Another few minutes ticked by before the sound of Cicero's footsteps coming up the stairs brought Chac to attention. Setting down his drawing, he was pleased to see the Jester wearing a set of his spare sleeping clothes, hanging loosely around his shoulders and collecting in a puddle around his feet. He looked positively tiny, long red hair stuck to his neck with dampness.

 

“Hehehe..” He snickers, seeing how the hot water turned the Imperial a shade of pink “What took you so long in there, flamingo?” Cicero looked shy at first with guilt, crossing his arms and approaching his master just to be beside him even while he is teased. “Cicero was awfully dirty.” Chac could smell the expensive soaps he used in the stone bath, his bare fingers a bit pruney “Why don't you get the sweetrolls for us?”

 

“With pleasure, my listener.” He peeps, Chac watching his form as he walks barefoot across his house to the kitchen, his pants sweeping the floor as he goes. Chac was smitten instantly, as he was every time Cicero stepped out of his Jester facade. He watched in pleased amusement to watch Cicero nearly burn himself putting the desserts on the plate, squawking in protest. For such a tiny person, he was awfully loud.

 

“Oh don't they look marvelous!” Cicero sings, falling to sit on his knees beside the Listener's lounging chair, steam sizzling from the picture perfect desserts. “It's almost a shame we have to eat them, isn't it?” Cicero set the plate down and mercilessly tore into a long piece of his Sweetroll, close to moaning in pleasure at the taste. Chac watched all the while, smiling to see Cicero enjoy his hospitality before joining him.

 

“Cicero wants to thank you again, kind Listener, for inviting him to your home. I know I already told you that, but Cicero is grateful, really!” The jester wasn't used to this amount of kindness from anyone, the Listener was the nicest person he'd ever met, the mightiest; Cicero often felt like he didn't thank the elf enough for this treatment.

 

“You're sweet.” Chac smiled, humbled by his words “maybe even sweeter than this.” He licked the pads of his fingers of sweet icing, wiping them on his pants. Cicero looked like he was trying to contain his excitement, kicking his feet rapidly from his seat- the lovestruck madman had trouble holding it all in when he wanted to jump and dance for joy. His foolish heart was in love as much as he could stand it.

 

“How could Cicero ever repay you? He has nothing to offer!”

 

“How about a joke?”

 

Cicero's playful heart pounded- oh, which one?! Expression lit up in the Jester's eyes, standing to his feet and clearing his throat before putting on a voice. ..

 

“-and he says to the man, 'that's not a horker, that's my wife! Ha ha ha ha! I love that one!” Cicero failed to land the punchline and Chac merely smiled and shook his head, knowing that his jokes where not his strongest suit- he really wasn't meant to be a Jester.

 

“Not funny? _sigh_.” 

 

“How about this one?” Chac asked, settling himself deeper into his seat. He had an evil look, and it made Cicero lean in, simply drawn to him.

 

“What's brown and sticky?”

 

Cicero deadpanned, and shot him a dirty look “I know..”

 

“A stick.”

 

“Oh!” Cicero snickered, his laugh was absolutely wacky and Chac had grown to enjoy it. It was contagious and he couldn't help but laugh along with the Jester, “Clever Listener.” Now that he thought about it some more, he had more jokes come to mind.

 

The new lovers chose to exchange jokes back and forth before the fire, Cicero curling into a little ball beside the fire, resting his head against his knees. Everything the Listener said made him laugh, even if they weren't that funny, he was just overjoyed to be talking to him, to anyone. It was only better when he finally found just the right joke to make his master laugh, his heart close to bursting to the gravelly sound.

 

“Come up here and sit with me, Cicero.” Chac moved on his chair and made a spot of room for his companion, seeing his new lover excitedly crawl his way next to him. His russet eyes where beaming with affection, uninhibited entirely and it made Chac almost tremble to be viewed that way. The elf leaned his broad body back against the chair and Cicero fidgeted before leaning up against him, still too nervous to reach out and touch him. He wasn't brave enough yet..

 

“Sweet Cicero, you look nervous.” He watched the Imperial bite his lip, caught between shyness and his excitement and not knowing what to do with himself. He swore he could simply feel the tenseness radiating off of the jester, his hesitation clear to his keen senses.

 

“He's simply admiring you..” Cicero couldn't help it, he'd grown an immense attraction to the elf, why wouldn't anyone feel the same way? They'd be mad not to! Chac reached out and took one of Cicero's smaller hands into his own, they where fine and tapered, the stark difference of their skintones so evident as they touched. The oversized clothes on Cicero pooled on the couch, and Chac felt curious to do his own admiring.

 

“Mind if I admire you?” Chac asked, making his friend go pink when he leaned over to kiss his hand. Cicero was completely baffled by the idea of someone wanting to _touch_ him, but he was not the kind of man to say no. His eyes crinkled when he grins ear to ear, for someone so mad, he had a charming smile. 

 

“Oh you can, you can!” Cicero was always a playful little man, but it just tickled Chac to see how exuberantly he posed beside him, a snooty look on his face. “Should Cicero strike a pose?” He pulled back the loose sleeve of his borrowed tunic and flexed, his freckled bicep surprisingly toned. Chac reached out and gave it a squeeze, feeling Cicero pull away and giggle hard; he was so terribly ticklish. 

 

“Why do you laugh every time I touch you?” Chac asks, reaching out and poking the Imperial in his ribs, watching him giggle and squirm away. It's been forever since anyone touched him before Listener came to him, he was kicking his feet, and the elf reached out to grab them by the ankles.

 

“Fuh! Listener, please no.” He cries out, going positively rosy with laughter “I beg of you don't tickle poor Cicero, He'll pee.” Chac didn't care for warnings though, he had a wicked smile on his face and was eager to explore his friend regardless of his ticklish fits. The Listener was curious, rolling up the Imperial's pantlegs to get a better look at his lower half. 

 

“What are you doing?” He gulps, Chac's eyes shining with intrigue and looking very pleased, holding both of Cicero's ankles together, pulling the man's feet up into his lap. They where much smaller than his own, clean and perfect in Chac's mind. 

 

“Pretty little feet.” Chac comments, taking one into his hand and running his thumb along the pink, high arch of his left foot. The elf admired his statuesque shape, the lovely suspicion of bone and veins along the back of his feet, an image that begged to be sketched. He was reminded of the sculptures in the Imperial city, chiseled as if out of marble. Cicero deadpanned once again, looking at the elf as if he was crazy... It was Vilkas' same response. 

 

“If you say so, Listener-ah! Ahaha! No!” Cicero kicked and snickered until the elf had to hush him, the soles of his feet where incredibly tender and the elf danced his fingertips under the curl of his toes he was practically in tears. He wasn't even trying to tickle the poor thing, and even less wanted him to pull away. 

 

“Alright, think you can hold yourself together now?” 

 

“Guh- I think so..” Cicero once again relaxed on the chair, settling his feet nervously onto his lap “Just remember what I warned you about!” When the Listener grabbed him by the arches this time, he merely flinched, letting the elf inspect these parts that mostly go unnoticed. Chac was smiling warmly, admiring how well kept Cicero is. 

 

He took a smallest toe between his fingers and gave it a tug “This is my favorite one.” He states, and Cicero tilted his head in confusion. “Mind if I keep it?” He began to tug a little harder, forcing the Imperial to laugh and resist “Can I? Please?” 

 

“Listener! You can't have it!” He laughs, twisting his ankle and trying to fight off the elf, but it was a losing battle. He collapses onto his back when the elf lifts his leg by the heel, pressing his foot against his chest and feeling the elf's warmth.

 

“Can I at least give them a kiss?” 

 

“Ehh...Listener, you're mad.” Chac only brought the man's sole to his lips, kissing the tender arch while Cicero watched with a skeptic look. He'd never gotten his feet kissed before, and soon the elf's scratchy stubble was tickling him again while he kissed the curl of his toes, Cicero's other foot resting on his Shoulder waiting to be worshiped. Cicero knew the problem, the Listener was clearly insane- “AGH! Listener, don't _suck_ on them!” 

 

“Why not?” 

 

“B-because feet are not meant to go in your mouth, don't you know that!” The Listener seemed like he didn't care, he copied his motions on his new lover's other side, running his hawk nose along his soft pink skin. Cicero shrugged in defeat, holding back the urge to shriek when the crazy elf tried sucking on his toes “You're not kissing me! Not with that mouth!” 

 

“Cicero, you're being _loud_.” 

 

“-and you're _sucking_ on my toes!” 

 

“You're going to come to like it, soon enough. Mark my words. Until then, just humor me.”

 

Chac placed them in his lap again, and ran his hands up and down the Imperial's shins, feeling the brush of barely-there hairs on his legs. Cicero watched him all the while, feeling like he can trust the elf not to freak him out again, it was awfully hard to do but the elf was very good at it. 

 

“What are you doing now?” Cicero asks, seeing the elf go back to his feet, muttering something..

 

“One, two..” It was a game he did with his daughter, but he couldn't help himself. “three..”

 

“Hehehe..” Cicero snickered, shaking his head and finding the Listener to be crazy one “Making sure they're all there?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“If Cicero wakes up tomorrow and sees that you've chewed off one of his toes, there will be serious consequences!” He pointed the elf down and made sure the message stuck- Chac took him by the hand and kissed that as well, he was an incredibly tactile mer and he felt that Cicero was all his and his alone. 

 

“Keep these feet pretty for me, alright, Cicero?” He allowed the Imperial to sit up, his kinky intrigue sated for now. Cicero thought this was a ridiculous request, but he was more than alright with it. He wanted to make the Listener as happy with him as possible, to keep up whatever _this_ was going on between them. “As you wish,” He was actually sad when the elf was done with his exploration, seeing Chac go to stand and walk away from him. 

 

“Care for a cuddle?” Chac stretched his arms, making a great and growly yawn. Cicero eagerly got to his feet and followed the short distance to the bed, set perfectly neat with expensive cushions and linens. Cicero would have otherwise said no, that he was never the cuddling sort, but that'd be the biggest lie. Cicero was ecstatic, crawling atop the bed and laying his little self back, dried hair splayed behind him and waiting for the Listener with opened arms. 

 

“Come to me, my sweet.” Chac snarls, climbing into the bed and crawling over the smaller man to smother him entirely. The elf's arms where hot and tight around him when they came together at last, Cicero being buried under his weight and straining to breathe. It was a good kind of pressure though, one Cicero happily melted into. His smaller hands grip at the elf's back, twining together and feeling his foolish heart all atwitter because in a world that hated him, Cicero found exactly what he needed most. 

 

He tucked his ginger head under the elf's chin, and found this spot to be his favorite of all time. He fit the mold perfectly against Chac, and the Bosmer felt powerful holding his petite body tight to his own. The close embrace was something Cicero didn't realize he needed so badly until he was there, trembling with joy. “Why are you shaking?” 

 

“I'm happy” Cicero whispers, and he really meant it. He was completely safe tucked away in this special little spot, and he can't hold back his laughter “Cicero can't help it.” He trembled away like a wet pup in his grip no matter how warm it was, and the protective elf felt the need to hold on tighter. Little by little the trembling man calms down, pressing his cheek to the elf's stubbled neck and seeking all of his warmth. 

 

“I might fall asleep, Cicero.” he breaks the long silence with a grumbled warning, leaning down and placing a kiss atop the Imperial's head. He heard the squeak that came from him and rubbed his back, mere moments from passing out. 

 

“It's alright..” Cicero whispers, resting his eyes and feeling utterly safe to sleep in his arms. Soon he is sure that the elf is asleep, feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest pressed flush against his own. The coldness of the night, of his mother's coffin, it was all so far away from him tonight. With the Listener he found a peaceful sleep, both outcasts choosing to rest for the night locked tight like the lovers they've become.

 


End file.
